the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: Under the Dome
| outsidegroup = | numberofpeople = 16 | apocalypse = Under the Dome | previousseason = ZA | nextseason = Lost}} is the third season of After the Dark. The first season to feature new hosting, this season brought in many new aspects of the game that had not been used before. Including the ability to do things in private, talk to NPCs and go on missions with an actual story. Hosts People Government Group NPCs Dome Group NPCs Vote Logistics The dome is located in Brunswick, Maine. Below is a map of the city, and the locations able to be visited. Timeline Week 1: *A large indestructible dome fell over the town of Brunswick, Maine. Three government agents: Billy, Geoffrey and Thomas, came to rescue six people to go work for the government by taking them out of the dome using teleportation devices. *Andrew refused to partake, leaving him in the dome. *The Government Group went with Billy, Geoffrey and Thomas to meet President Winchester and his leather-faced servants. *The dome immediately was greeted with a deadly fog to kill the animals, insects and anyone outside. *The Government Group is shown to their sleeping quarters by Billy and Thomas, and are told that Winchester is testing out experiments to make the country a better place. They rest for the night, but are told their first experiment is tomorrow morning. *Tommy begins working out to lose weight. *The Dome Group sought out shelter by hiding out in the Tontine mall. *Kaeden and Jessy rob a bakery, while Diego Antonio locates rubbing alcohol. *George attempted to rob another bakery, only to get into a fight with a man with a gun. George managed to take the gun from him, but be injured in the process. George successfully shot and killed the man. *The Dome Group set up camp in the mall's lounge. Week 2: *Thomas awakes the Government Group to do the first experiment. Winchester shows them to a stadium and asks the person who values life the least to enter. They decide to send Reid. Winchester reveals that Reid will fight a giant monster intended to be used for wars, to try and find a weak spot. If he can survive. *George recovers quickly from his injury, and the fog dies down. The Dome Group hears a scream from the nail salon. They chose to ignore it. *The beast injures Reid with it's claw, but Reid finds the weak spot by stabbing the beast in it's head, killing it. *At dinner, Tommy meets a female agent named Diana. Justin attempts to kill Reid by throwing knives at him. He manages to wound Reid in the chest and Nuno in the leg, causing him to walk a lot worse. Dakota then slit Justin's throat, killing him. *Jack and Kaeden left the mall to go to Libby's Market to find water. They successfully found it and returned. Week 3: *Reid and Nuno are too injured to partake in the experiment. Emma is selected to be a test target for robots needing to be tested. However, the robot broke down before being able to harm her. Ending the experiment. *The Dome Group awakes at gunpoint of four angry men who ask them to give up what they have. Kaeden makes a deal with them, causing them to leave. The group then decides to leave the mall. *Tommy goes to dinner to hit on Diana, while Dakota, Reid and Emma raid the armory and sneak out weapons. Afterwards, Dakota and Reid return to dinner. Emma found a bullet proof vest and returned to dinner as well. *Dakota asks to join Winchester's guards, causing Billy to show him to the armory. Only to see it had been raided. He then ran back and alerted everyone. This caused everyone to return the guns, with Dakota now becoming one of Winchester's guards. *Reid tells Winchester that Dakota plans to kill him, resulting in an argument that ultimately ends in everyone being sent to their quarters. *The Dome Group went to Railroad Avenue to find hopes of escaping the dome. On the way there, they meet up with the men from the mall who threaten them for backing down on their deal. They make a deal for the group to give up some supplies in exchange for their lives. Kaeden tries to retaliate with another deal, but they don't believe it and they shoot and kill Andrew. Kaeden then gives up the supplies and the men leave. Week 4: *The Dome Group heard sirens coming from Noble Street. They chose to ignore them and they died down. *The Government Group sent Tommy to try out a potion of illness. Tommy became ill, but Winchester claimed that he will live. *Fitz and Purry have sex and throughout the week, Purry becomes ill. Week 5: *Kaffe, JA, Jessy and Jack went to find food, water, weapons and medication for Purry. *Fitz met and brought in a girl named Tiffany, who had just escaped from a gang who had mugged her. *With the Government Group, Emma went with Billy, Diana, Geoffrey and Thomas to try out Winchester's experimental underwater vessel. It malfunctioned, and Diana and Billy drowned in the process of trying to fix it. However, Emma, Geoffrey and Thomas reached the surface safely. *Winchester offered Emma, Nuno, Reid and Tommy to become his new guards. They accepted. Week 6: *Winchester gathers everyone and sends them to kill an assassin and his gang. Tommy stays behind to recover. *The gang revisits the Dome Group, and kidnaps Tiffany, followed by opening fire on the group. Jessy was shot, but survived. The group managed to escape, and JA took the bullet out of Jessy's back. *Dakota goes into the warehouse to talk to the gang. Instantly he was gunned down and killed. *Nuno distracts them to get them to come outside, then Thomas guns down all but three of them and the assassin. He chases them through the warehouse. *Kaeden rings a bell to attract the gang members for them to kill, Fitz and JA rescued Tiffany while Diego Antonio and Kaffe killed one of them. The other three proceeded to chase the other group members. Diego Antonio and Kaffe get into a gunfight with them, in which Diego Antonio is shot and killed. Kaffe manages to kill the remaining gang members, but be injured in the process. *Being a doctor, Jack heals Jessy and Kaffe's wounds. *Thomas succeeded in killing the assassin and all but one gang member, who shot Thomas in the face, killing him. Week 7: *Tiffany wandered off. The power in the dome began dying, so Kaffe, George, Fitz, Purry and Kaeden went to find water and two generators. *Winchester sent the entire Government Group except the still ill Tommy to hunt down the last surviving gang member. They look in the museum, where they find him and Geoffrey shoots him dead. *Winchester tells the Government Group that their mission for next week is called "Dome duty". However, he doesn't go into further detail. Week 8: *Railroad Avenue was set ablaze, causing the Dome Group to run to Libby's Market to reside, with JA being burnt in the process, but surviving. *The Government Group was sent to the outside of the dome to guard it from intruders. *Jack heals JA. *Jack blames Tiffany for starting the fire and ties her up and locks her in the backroom overnight. *While guarding the dome, Nuno is attacked by a man with a sword, but he manages to kill him. Shortly after, the nearby forest catches fire. Emma finds a bucket and lake, and manages to put it out. *Jack, Purry, Kaffe, JA and Jessy scavenge for food and water in the diners. Week 9: *The Dome Group awakens to find that Tiffany had somehow escaped. Kaeden, Purry, and Fitz go to find her. They manage to find her with the help of a homeless man named William. They comfort her and she decides to go back with them. *The Dome Group searched through houses looking for food, resulting in Kaeden being shot in the stomach. Jack bandages Kaeden, but the injury is too intense to heal. *While guarding the dome, Emma is kidnapped by an intruder. *Tommy and Reid go to rescue Emma and find the kidnapper's cabin. They engage in a gunfight, with both being severely wounded followed by the kidnapper killing Tommy by shooting him in the face. *Reid limps back to Geoffrey and tells him what happened. Geoffrey then goes and engages in a gunfight with the kidnapper, and succeeds in killing him. He finds Emma tied up in the basement and rescues her. Week 10: *Kaeden recovers from his injury, but a fire spreads and engulfs Libbys Market, Katherine Street and Jordan Street, cornering the Dome Group on Charles Court. *Geoffrey gets Winchester and an army of fifty leatherheads to battle the intruders trying to infiltrate the dome. *A war breaks out between the leatherheads and civilians, in which Winchester is shot and killed. *JA, Kaffe, Jessy and Purry go out to look for water in houses. They engage in a gunfight with a family, ending in JA and Kaffe being injured. Jack heals Kaffe easily, but JA's injury is too intense to be healed. *Reid is further injured in the war, but Geoffrey attempts to reason with the civilians by making a deal to destroy the dome. The leatherheads hear this and kill Geoffrey and continue battling the civilians, and taking the Government Group hostage. *The Government Group escapes by jumping into the nearby river, and swimming away. Then once they reach land, they run until they lose sight of the leatherheads. Only to find themselves lost in dark woods as night falls. *Reid moves forward on the path and three bandits jump out and shoot and kill Reid, then point their guns at Nuno and Emma. *Emma and Nuno are brought to the bandit's base. They try to reason with the bandits, but they knock Emma out and Nuno attempts to fight them, only to be shot and massively wounded. He pretends to be dead, so they shoot him in the chest to make sure, killing him. Week 11: *Emma awakens chained to a raft headed for a waterfall. She manages to struggle free and swim to a nearby island. She then sharpens sticks into spears to defend herself. *Rats steal food from the Dome Group and gunshots could be heard from Tontine Mall. They choose to ignore them, while Fitz hits on Kaeden, who shoves him away. Week 12: *A strong thunderstorm hits Emma's island. She takes shelter in a nearby cave. *William accidentally spills the last of the Dome Group's water. *The Dome Group splits into two groups and searches houses for food and water. They attempt to rob an old man, who shoots Fitz in the face and kills him. *Emma finds a friendly baby wolf and decides to keep it. She names it Ratchet. *Emma finds a campsite where a woman attacks her, but she is rescued by Ratchet, who kills the woman. Week 13: *Emma recovers from her injury. She makes fire and cooks the corpse of the dead woman for food. *JA's injury gets worse, and the Dome Group runs out of water. George﻿, Jack, William and Tiffany go out to look for food, water, weapons and medical supplies. *Tiffany grows an attraction to Purry. Week 14: *JA recovers, but Tiffany becomes ill. The sound of trucks grow closer to the group. Kaffe, Purry and William go to check out the trucks and meet three armed men who ask if they have a camp and supplies. Kaffe tries to make a deal, but they point their guns at the group. *William is shot and killed, but Kaffe and Purry are chased into a large white house by the three men. Kaffe finds a chainsaw and threatens the men with it, causing them to run away in fear. *Emma begins hearing noises outside the tent. She and Ratchet check it out and meet two kind men named Antonio and John, who offer to help her escape the island. *Kaeden and George take all the weapons on top of the roof of their house, only for the roof to collapse. Causing Kaeden to fall on his sword and die, and George to be injured. Jack helps George recover, and all of the weapons break upon hitting the floor. *Antonio, John, Emma and Ratchet check the beach side for other survivors. They meet two leatherheads, who kill Antonio and John. Emma kills one with a spear and tries to climb a tree to escape. However, the leatherhead shoots her out of the tree and knocks her to the ground, injuring her. The leatherhead then knocks Emma unconscious. Week 15: *Tiffany becomes massively ill. JA and Kaffe also become ill from the poor living conditions. They also mysteriously lose all their food. Jack, Jessy and Purry go out to find food, medication and weapons. *JA and Kaffe recover easily after taking medication. *Emma awakens in a prison cell with Ratchet, and a leatherhead walks up to her. The leatherhead makes Emma pick her punishment of one of two doors, and a teleportation device. She picks the teleportation device, which causes her to be teleported to and trapped in the dome with Ratchet. Ratchet kills the leatherhead, who drops the teleportation device to the ground and it breaks. Week 16: *Tiffany's illness becomes too severe and she dies overnight. *Emma and Ratchet wander through the dome, and eventually meets up with the Dome Group. They give her medication to heal her injuries. *The entire group goes to find a power source of the dome, but meets up with the trio of truckers from earlier, who recognize Kaffe and Purry and threaten to kill them all. They attempt to make a deal with the truckers, but they deny and shoot at them, killing JA. Ratchet manages to kill one of the three. *Everyone runs off, but are pursued by the two truckers. They shoot George in the back and through the chest, killing him. The rest safely make it to a house, where the truckers attempt to break down the door. *Kaffe sticks the chainsaw through the door and removes the arms of the truckers, sending them running off. Week 17: *The group continues to search for the power source, and finds an instruction manual for the dome, left by a government worker. They read it and discover that there is a button that can take down the dome. They also learn that the leatherheads are aliens who have taken over the government to experiment on the human race. *Kaffe and Purry search for the power source in the First Parish Church. They successfully find it, and Jack comes with a generator to activate it. They manage to contact the leatherhead that captured Emma earlier in a spaceship. *Purry sympathizes with the leatherhead, and moved by her, he pushes a button to take the dome down. Everyone rushes outside as the dome slowly disintegrates and Emma, Jessy, Jack, Kaffe, Purry and Ratchet successfully escape the dome as the leatherheads leave Earth for good. Trivia *This is the first time that both groups lost before a merge. Category:After the Dark Category:Seasons